Stand By Me
by 13th Hell
Summary: Sebenarnya bukan Tony tak punya kesempatan, hanya saja Steve lebih sering mempermainkan kesempatannya. Meski begitu, Tony yakin bahwa perasaannya tak sepenuhnya bertepuk sebelah tangan. STony. AU. Shonen Ai. Boys Love.


Sebenarnya bukan Tony tak punya kesempatan, hanya saja Steve lebih sering mempermainkan kesempatannya. Meski begitu, Tony yakin bahwa perasaannya tak sepenuhnya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 **Avengers (c) MCU**

 **Fafic Avengers AU! STony (c) Hell13th**

 **.Stand By Me.**

 **Tribute for my birthday.**

Pertama kali adalah saat umur Tony masihlah 10 tahun, dan pemuda pirang itu menginjak akhir tahun di SMP-nya. Dia Steve Rogers pemuda yang menjadi pengasuh Tony secara suka rela karena Howard Stark terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Musim panas menjadi saksi, bunyi tonggeret menjadi latar momen yang sebenarnya lebih seperti tak sengaja karena mereka sedang bermain.

"Aku menyukaimu, Steve!"

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Tony, entah karena hawa yang terlalu panas atau karena malu. Namun cukup membuat Steve terdiam sejenak. Sebelum sebuah senyum merekah dan tangan yang kini mengacak rambutnya menyadarkan Tony, bahwa Steve tak pernah menganggapnya serius.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Tony."

-Esoknya Steve mengenalkan seorang gadis yang ternyata menjadi pacarnya sudah seminggu.

Kedua adalah saat musim gugur pertengahan Oktober, hari dimana kini Tony menginjak tahun terakhir SMP dan Steve menjadi mahasiswa jurusan seni. Steve bukan lagi tetangga dan pengasuhnya, namun kini lebih seperti teman yang ditemuinya sekali dua kali dalam seminggu. Tony sudah memastikan bahwa Steve tidak lagi mempunyai seorang gadis kali ini, ia sangat percaya diri bahwa kesempatannya kali ini pastilah akan berhasil.

Tony menunggu di sebuah kedai kopi dekat universitas tempat Steve kuliah. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, ia gugup sekaligus menunggu-nunggu.

"Tony!"

Panggilan dan Tony tersenyum.

"Kau ini lama sekali _capsicle_ , rasanya menunggumu seperti menunggu orang yang beku selama 70 tahun kemudian dibangkitkan."

"Kau memang lucu Tony."

Meski Steve sesungguhnya tak mengerti apa yang Tony katakan.

"Jadi ada apa? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Sudah menentukan SMA dimana?"

"Aku jenius Steve, tentu saja semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan mungkin aku akan langsung masuk universitas."

"Woah! Kau memang hebat!"

Steve ingin mengacak rambut Tony, namun tertahan karena Tony kini memegang lengan kekar Steve.

"Aku menyukaimu Steve, masih. Dan kali ini aku pastikan bahwa kau paham aku serius."

Fase diam Steve mungkin lebih lama, namun saat bibir Steve membentuk senyuman, Tony ingin marah karena lagi Steve tak menganggapnya serius. Tapi ia tak sempat karena ucapan Steve menghentikannya.

"Maaf Tony tapi aku akan pergi bersama Bucky untuk ekspedisi. Dan aku tak yakin akan pulang atau kemungkinan aku takakan pulang sama sekali."

Ia tahu Bucky siapa, dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan artifak sahabat Steve semenjak kecil. Dulu pun Tony sekali dua kali bertemu dengannya, dan Tony tak pernah menyukainya. Mungkin cemburu dengan kedekatan dua pemuda itu, dan kini kecemburuan itu beralasan. Steve akan pergi bersama Bucky. Artinya Steve memilih Bucky bukan dirinya.

-Tony tak pulang setelah Steve pergi, ia berdiam di Caffe itu sampai tutup.

Ketiga adalah saat kepulangan Steve, 5 tahun setelah pertemuan mereka di kedai kopi. Tony tak mengantar Steve ke bandara saat itu, tidak juga menghubungi Steve setelahnya. Namun saat Tony mendengar kepulangan Steve, pemuda yang kini memiliki perusahaan besar Stark itu ingin menemuinya.

Saat itu musim salju, Tony mendapat informasi Bucky tewas dalam ekspedisi. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir Tony untuk mendapatkan Steve-nya.

Steve kini yang menunggunya, di bawah pohon natal yang berhias gemerlap lampu warna-warni. Tony mendekatinya, Steve hanya tersenyum. Sejenak mereka tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, mungkin canggung setelah lima tahun tak bersua.

"Steve-"

"Tony-"

Mereka terdiam kemudian tertawa menyadari unison ucapan mereka. Namun tawa itu terhenti saat Steve menatap Tony lekat, kali ini Steve bahkan tak membiarkan Tony bicara duluan.

"Tony, Aku akan menikah."

-Dan Tony pun tak mungkin bisa mengatakan apapun saat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan lagi pula, ucapan selamat pun tak keluar dari mulutnya. Tony justru menerabas hujan salju yang turun perlahan dan meninggalkan Steve yang membeku di tempatnya.

Tony ingin mengagap semuanya usai, Tony ingin menganggap semuanya memang perasaannya yang tak akan pernah diterima oleh Steve. Tony ingin melupakan semuanya dan mengubur dalam semua hal tentang Steve. Tapi Tony tak melakukannya, meski ia tersenyum di pernikahan Steve ia tak pernah mengubur perasaannya. Perasaannya masih menjadi benih blukar berduri yang mengoyak hatinya. Membiarkan ia tenggelam dalam rasa yang tak mungkin terbalas.

Setelah hari pernikahan Steve, Tony berlari menampik perasaannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pesta-pesta dan perempuan atau laki-laki yang berbeda setiap malam. Papper yang merubahnya, asisten kepercayaan yang menghentikan kefrustasiannya. Ingin sekali ia menikahi Papper, bahkan ia sempat membuat rencana untuk menikahi wanita pirang itu. Namun saat ia menatap Papper dan ingin memberikan sekotak hitam berisi cincin, hatinya mencelos. Steve masihlah mengisi seluruh rongga di hatinya, dan itu yang mengurungkan niat Tony.

Steve koma, bulan madunya ternyata membawa bencana. Peggy Carter sang istri meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Bulan madu itu memang terlambat, sengaja dilakukan setelah 6 bulan pernikahan mereka. Miami tujuan mereka, menghabiskan musim panas di pulau tropis mungkin memang cukup ideal. Namun pesawat mereka justru jatuh, tidak ada yang selamat kecuali Steve.

Tony pun tak tinggal diam, ia tak peduli pada rapat yang baru berjalan setengah. Ia justru menuju rumah sakit tempat Steve dirawat. Ekspresi Tony sudah tak terbentuk, ia menangis di ranjang Steve saat ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Steve sudah seminggu tak membuka matanya, dan sudah seminggu pula Tony terus berada di sampingnya. Hingga di pertengahan musim panas, Steve pun membuka matanya.

"Tony?"

"Steve! Steve kau bangun!"

Tony ingin mengatakan hal lainnya, namun melihat Steve menahan sakit ia menahan diri. Dokter pun datang dan memeriksa Steve.

Tiga hari berlalu, Steve sudah mulai baikan. Ia pun sepertinya sudah mulai menerima mengenai kepergian istrinya. Tony mengunjunginya setiap hari, membawakan buah atau buku. Tony menemani Steve tanpa jeda, dan Steve pun menyadari ekspresi lain dibalik tawa canda Tony.

"Tony."

"Hemm, Yah?"

"Apa kau takut?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh, sangat jelas. Saat itu tengah hari, cuaca panas menerpa New York dengan suhu 30 derajat celcius. Namun entah kenapa Tony mengerti maksud pertanyaan Steve.

"Kau egois Steve dan jahat."

Suara Tony bergetar, Steve ingin memanggil Tony. Namun Tony sudah menatapnya duluan, ekspresi Tony kini jelas. Airmata meleleh dikedua ujung matanya, matanya berkaca dan bibirnya bergetar. Takut, sakit, dan kesedihan bercampur di wajahnya.

"Tony..."

"Aku tak peduli kau dimiliki orang lain, Steve. Aku tak peduli kau tak membalas perasaanku. Tapi ku mohon Steve... Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

-Dan saat itu Steve menyadari segala keseriusan perasaan Tony selama ini. Kesempatan yang selalu ia permainkan karena mengaggapnya hanya bocah yang diasuhnya. Steve kini mengerti bahwa Tony benar-benar mencintainya. Tanpa sadar tangan Steve menggapai Tony, kali ini bukan kepalanya atau helaian coklat tua Tony. Namun seluruh tubuh Tony yang kini ia rengkuh dalam bidang sempurna dadanya. Membiarkan Tony si bocah yang selama ini tersakiti olehnya menangis dipelukannya. Steve kini menerima dan membalas perasaan Tony.

 **Yah Happy Birthday to me. Karena wa tau kaga ada yang inget. kecuali mereka liat FB cuz diingetin om Mark. /biasa gue juga gitu soalnya. wkwk..** / **kedip ganteng**


End file.
